


when i got nothin' i got you

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Deaf Ren Au [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Mihashi Ren, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Sleepovers are for laying in the dark and talking to your "best friend" about the past, the present and the future.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Series: Deaf Ren Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875820
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	when i got nothin' i got you

**Author's Note:**

> part two of [look at me, you're alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515886).

Takaya's bed was big enough for two people. It was a tight squeeze, but it was bearable and it was hot.

Mihashi was hot, his arm pressed against Takaya's back. It had already been two hours since they had both curled under his sheets for the night, but the heat was almost too much. Takaya felt like he was suffocating, and it was weird… Shun was never this hot when they slept together. 

Mihashi moved in his sleep, the blankets they were sharing slipping off of Takaya's shoulders and he sighed welcoming the cool air. 

Mihashi had moved away from his body, and with a glance to his left Takaya could see the boy was teetering on the edge of the mattress, kept up by nothing but a hand holding tightly onto the edge. 

Takaya moved to his right, opening up a larger space for Mihashi, but now he was also teetering on the edge. 

Takaya pulled on the back of Mihashi's shirt, the reminder the boy couldn't hear him heavy on his chest. 

Mihashi didn't move and Takaya pulled on Mihashi's shirt again. And this time Takaya noticed the absence of movement, noticed that Mihashi's shoulders weren't moving with any breath of air…Mihashi wasn't breathing at all. 

Takaya never sat up so fast, his vision blurring as he kicked the rest of the sheets off. His heart was stuck in his throat and it was loud, the only thing he could hear. 

Takaya grabbed Mihashi's shoulders, tearing the boy away from the edge and onto his back. Mihashi moved at that, sitting up with a loud intake of air, his head slamming against the side of Takaya's. 

"What the fuck!" Takaya leaned over to feel at the wall, and when he found the light switch he turned it on. The overhead light turned on with a flicker, growing brighter with every second. 

Mihashi was cradling his forehead in his hands, his knees pulled up to his chest and breathing loudly. 

Irritation pulled Takaya's heart out of his throat, as he too cradled the sore part of his head in his hands. 

Mihashi didn't say anything, his head hanging low as he raised his hands to Takaya's eye level. His hands spelled the words out instead _"I thought I was breathing too loud. Didn't want to wake, Abe-Kun."_

Takaya groaned, "You can't," He stopped, nudging Mihashi's feet with his. And then he waited, rubbing at the growing bump on the side of his head...when Mihashi's eyes lifted to his mouth he started again, dropping into nothing but a whisper, "You can't just stop breathing," He sighed, "You could pass out."

Mihashi's eyes grew wide at that, sitting up straighter, "I-I'm sorry!" His voice was loud, and mumbled together...but it was Mihashi's voice and for some reason it gave Takaya a few twists of butterflies in his stomach. Mihashi trusted Takaya (and the other members) but he trusted _Takaya_ with his voice. 

Mihashi had had a problem of some sort, he had mentioned it during GW Training Camp, but nobody pried so there wasn't much known about what the problem was. Tajima tried, but that didn't go well. 

"And I don't think breathing could keep me up, if I can sleep through Hanai's snoring, I think I can sleep through your breathing." 

Mihashi laughed at that, lips twisting into a bright smile as he used his hands to sign out his words _"Mr. Shiga snores louder than Hanai."_

It took Takaya a couple seconds, his brain reeling through the signs he had learned days, weeks prior. And when he finally understood what Mihashi had said he cracked a huge smile that turned into a laugh. 

"Yeah, Mr. Shiga does snore louder than Hanai," He fell back as he spoke, stretching his legs out once his back hit the mattress. Mihashi followed him, leaning forward on his knees, his eyes trained on Takaya's mouth. 

Upon realizing what Mihashi was doing, Takaya sat up heat rushing to his cheeks, "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's o-okay!" Mihashi was still smiling, and Takaya thought flowers could grow from his smile alone. 

_He's pretty._

Takaya brushed the thought away, turning to look at the alarm clock on his dresser. The neon numbers blinked up at him; _1:30_. 

"We should probably go…. back to sleep." Takaya's voice was nothing but a whisper, he didn't even have to make a sound, it didn't change anything either way; another reminder Mihashi couldn't hear him. 

Mihashi just nodded, didn't open his mouth to speak, didn't move his hands; just a nod. The bright smile was gone when Takaya curled back under the sheets next to him. 

The lights turned off with a flicker, and Takaya fixed the blankets back over his shoulders. The heat was back, and it was hotter than before. Mihashi was facing him now, his face shadowed, but his eyes were open as he stared into Takaya's. 

It was quiet, nothing but the slight sound of their breathing mixing together and the rustle of the sheets. Mihashi never looked away from Takaya, instead he moved closer to him until their knees touched. 

"I wish. I. Abe?" 

Takaya's eyes widened, and he blinked crazily. He was unsure if Mihashi would be able to make out his lips in the darkness, but Mihashi could see his eyes. 

"Can we? Can we keep the-the lights on?" 

Takaya sat up with a nod, he didn't like sleeping with the lights on, but if Mihashi— the sheets pooled in his lap as he leaned over to switch on the lights. 

And when he laid back down fixing the sheets back over his shoulder Mihashi was even closer than before. 

Takaya sighed, but curled both hands under his pillow, before settling down on top of them. Mihashi seemed at ease, his breathing soft and even and with every movement of the boy his knees hit Takaya's. 

_It was hot._

Takaya awoke about 20 minutes later when his nose started to tickle. Groggily he lifted a hand to rub at his nose and instead elbowed a very awake Mihashi. 

Mihashi was curled in close, his knees pressing into the curve of Takaya's stomach. He blinked up at him with wide eyes, both his hands pressed against his ears— Takaya's nose continued to tickle and it was apparent why when Mihashi moved his head away, his mess of strawberry blond curls brushing against Takaya's face. 

"S-s-s-s-s-—"

Takaya felt like his head was underwater, eye's heavy with sleep and his throat tight and dry. Mihashi never finished his sentence, instead he watched Takaya rub at his nose before laying back down next to him. 

Takaya let his eyes close again, deciding to ignore how close Mihashi was, but it was kind of impossible when the boy was as hot as an oven. He felt like he was in an oven. 

There was a shove on his shoulders, and Takaya groaned, but opened his eyes anyway. The clock on his dresser blinked _3:15_. 

Mihashi was sitting up now, the blankets pooled in his lap and he urged Takaya's attention onto his hands. 

_"Can we talk?"_

Takaya just nodded, he too sat up. He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands before fixing the pillow behind his back. Mihashi did the same. 

"Is something wrong?"

Mihashi nodded, his fingers shaking, and then they dropped joining the blankets in his lap. 

"Do you wan—"

"I wanna talk about it." Mihashi was staring at Takaya, his eyes watery. "I-I- Do-do, does the. I think. Do-do you think. Does everyone. Do they h-hate me?"

"Are you asking if I think the team hates you?"

Mihashi nodded. 

"I don't, nobody hates you."

"B-but I can't… hear!"

Takaya's heart dropped, "That's not a reason to hate someone."

"T-t-that's why. Hatake-K-Kun. They. Mihoshi didn't like me cause I was deaf."

"They didn't like you cause you were… deaf?" 

Mihashi nodded. 

Takaya felt like he just got punched, lungs winded as he stared at the boy next to him. They, he had played against Mihoshi, he had seen Hatake—the catcher— in action… the _bullying_. But Takaya—everyone—they just thought it was because of the favoritism, thought it was because everyone was upset that Mihashi was the ace and not Kanou, not because he was deaf. 

"H-how?"

"I d-don—"

"What did they do?" Takaya urged him on, and Mihashi stilled, his eyes stuck on Takaya lips. 

"They. It was just. Hatake started it. When Coach told everyone. He didn't like that-that I was deaf. Cause an ace can't be-be deaf. So he, he he said learning. He didn't want to do. He didn't like sign language. And he didn't. He didn't… he didn't use signs when pitching either. I couldn't. We couldn't communicate. He would say stuff, but-but I can't hear." 

Mihashi's breathing was loud now, irregular, Takaya could see the rise and fall of his chest. 

"Do you—?" He didn't finish his question, deciding he already knew the answer, nervously he grabbed Mihashi's hand, squeezing his fingers together urging him to continue. Mihashi took a deep breath as he turned away to look at their in twined hands. 

"It-It was nothing at-at first. Well he. Hatake s-started telling everyone. He thought. He said maybe I was lying. Or. He. Hatake made fun. He didn't like me. And then-then Hatake started. He covered his mouth. And and then everyone. I didn't know what anyone. I couldn't read their lips." 

It was Mihashi's turn to squeeze Takaya's hand, and he held back a grimace. He always forgot how strong Mihashi really was, Mihashi was their ace so of course he had a strong grip. 

"I'm, I'm sorry."

The backs of his eyes tingled, the feeling he got when he felt the tears pricking his waterline—he blamed it on the drowsy feeling, his heavy eyelids— but he knew the real reason. The boy next to him with his big eyes, and red cheeks and strong hands. 

Takaya took a deep breath, and Mihashi opened his mouth to speak, but it took a couple tries, a couple seconds of his mouth opening and closing before he was able to force the broken sentence from his mouth, 

"N-n-no, Abe-K-ku— Abe….Taka—"

Takaya's heart stopped, and he felt it drop to his stomach. Did Mihashi just call him… Taka? 

"T-Taka… ya been… T-taka cares… about me… the most." 

Mihashi's hand was scolding against his own cool one. 

"I-i-... t-thank y-ou… thank you… for-for. Taka thinks I'm normal."

"Y-yeah I, I do." Takaya laughed, an awkward one that was filling up the silence for him… and then he felt guilty. Mihashi—no Ren—Ren couldn't fill the silence. 

"Ren… "

Ren went rigid. 

"Can I—"

And then he was nodding wildly, he let go of Takaya's hand to lift his own two up in his face. 

_"I,"_ He stopped, blinking before looking away and then looking back again. He was thinking of how to— _"Please call me Ren. Can I—"_

"You can call me Takaya." It was his turn to crack a smile, but Ren's was even bigger than his when he joined their hands back together. 

"What about. I-I- Can I. T-taka's cute."

"You want to call me Taka?"

Ren nodded. 

"Y-yeah sure." Takaya could feel the heat crossing across his cheeks, and down his neck—Ren was bright red too—but he was always blushing. Nobody but his brother had called him Taka. 

"We. We're gonna. Gonna be second years… soon." Ren held Takaya's hand tightly, even going as far to fiddle with each finger; carefully. 

Takaya leaned his head back with a sigh, "Yeah, hopefully we get some experienced players. Maybe another pitcher. Not saying Oki and Hanai aren't just fine, but having an experienced one could be helpful."

Ren stopped his fiddling, the eyes he had been staring at Takaya with wide and watery. 

"I'm not saying you're a bad pitcher!" Takaya sat quickly, squeezing Ren's hand once again. "Just in case you got hurt, like with my knee—"

"N-no-no I-. I don't like it… b-but I…I get it." Ren's shoulders dropped with a sigh, and then he went back to pulling at Takaya's fingers, sliding his own in between them. 

He was at a loss for words as he stared at the boy next him, he slid his leg over to bump against Ren's. 

Ren looked up, and Takaya pulled his hand back. He smiled softly, waiting for Ren's eyes to follow his hands. 

_"You'll always be our ace."_

He stopped, and then he started again. 

_"You'll always be MY pitcher."_

**Author's Note:**

> you can't change my mind, i got you (by maddie jay) is abemiha's theme song. everytime i listen to it i think about them, i love them so much. literally cry about them, literally never shut up about them just i love them. 
> 
> i just wanted to make a reminder!! i'm a minor, so i will not be writing smut, i also have no want to, i just needed to say that :) 
> 
> anyway, i don't know if this is any good. it took me maybe two hours? an hour? i wrote it over a couple of days because i've been busy watching atla. but i was reading oofuri last night and it just gave me the motivation to finish this, but not only that but make a third part because i'm sure everyone wants to know how these two oblivious dumbasses get together. 
> 
> this story takes place sometime in their first year after takaya cool his ass down and stops yelling about everything and finally sits down and start understanding ren. i wrote ren a little more comfortable around takaya, cause i just want to okay 😡 galsgalaagal anyway i hope everyone enjoys this, or enjoyed it because this is the end note (not that people probably read this because i ramble.) 
> 
> another announcement btw!! if anyone makes fanart for my fics, i realized i never spoke about this, but if anybody does you can send it to me on Instagram @shouyyou_ or on Tumblr @oveath-shouyyou. if you're someone who posts their art feel free to tag me!! i received some really cute genderbent abemiha inspired by my one fic, so i just wanted to let everyone know if they ever wanted to make fanart inspired by one of my fics!!


End file.
